


saved

by indiffrntnewt



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Friendship, Letters, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, i love these two, minewt, newt is dead unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiffrntnewt/pseuds/indiffrntnewt
Summary: a letter to newt, from his best friendinspired by the stan gladers on twitter and also by my dear friends hayley and ari
Relationships: Minho/Newt (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	saved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NewtonSangster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtonSangster/gifts), [mxrrynxwtmas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrrynxwtmas/gifts).



Dear Newt,

Well, this feels weird. You can't hear me and you won't. To be completely honest (as usual), I have no idea why I'm even writing this. But I guess I'll start. Thomas said it would work.

Speaking of him, he showed me your letter the other night. It was beautiful, as far as love letters go. I never knew you were such a writer, and definitely didn't expect you to be such a cheesy one. Although it does make sense. I get it now. I do. You may have been playing tough this entire time, when it comes to Thomas, you're so soft it makes me gag. I still can't believe you chose to trust that shuckface as soon as you saw him, but it turned out alright, so I guess it wasn't a terrible decision.

I want you to know that I don't blame you for not writing to me. I understand. From the moment you first laid eyes on him, I knew you were head over heels for him. Kind of expected you to drop on one knee and propose when we survived the maze that night, but I guess you had other priorities. It's fine, though. I wouldn't want to be a bridesmaid anyway. Although let's be honest, I would look amazing in a dress. Better than you anyway. 

Remember when you first told me you were depressed? It was a few days after that day, and it was the first time I ever cried. I would say it was also the last, but Sonya (remember her? the blonde girl from group b?) would then look at me strictly and force me to tell the truth, and I'm not in the mood for that. Anyway. I didn't understand back then. I was scared. But I understand now. And I'm sorry for not being there before, now more than ever. I think no one at the Safe Haven is really safe from mental illness now, which makes it easier to understand. Especially Thomas. The shank's been through a lot, I'm surprised he's still so strong every day. I think I might have to start respecting him a little. 

I don't really know what to say to you. I think everything has been said between us already - isn't that why you didn't write me a letter? I think it is. I already knew everything you would've said. Thomas didn't. He's an idiot isn't he? He's all I have left now you're gone, which makes living here frustrating sometimes. But I guess life is as good as it will get. It's weird not having you around. I miss you, you crazy shank.

Wow, look at how much I sound like you now. It's scary. I think being in your presence for so many years has made me more poetic somehow. I'm not sure what to think of it (I don't think I like it. You're the deep one, not me).  
I'm not sure what to think of many things, actually. Everything is a little fuzzy, I can't even remember how I started this letter. I can't remember most things. Sonya, she's the blonde girl from group b, told me it's the trauma. She's a nice girl, I think you would've liked her. She reminds me of you somehow. 

I do admit that my time in WCKD was pretty traumatic - by the way, the only reason I'm telling you this is because I know you'll keep it a secret. So slim it to the people in heaven - or is it hell? No, definitely not. Thomas likes to think you're at peace now, so that must mean heaven. 

Thank you, for saving me. I can't imagine what it would've been like if you hadn't. On the other hand, I didn't expect less. Thomas and his stupid hero complex, and you following him around anywhere he goes. It's sickening. I can't believe you trusted him from the start, but I guess it wasn't the worst idea. I'm still waiting for your wedding by the way. I would look amazing as a bridesmaid. Better than you, anyway. 

Thomas is pretty distant nowadays. Not at all the energetic shank from the Glade, but considering he's still so strong every day, I can't complain (I can't believe it sometimes. He's been through a lot). I figured I should update you on him. You're basically his mom sometimes, that's how much you worry. 

Everyone else is okay. Well, as okay as they can be. There's not many of us left. Brenda and Jorge pretty much keep to themselves now. I think Thomas rejecting her hit her pretty hard. Jorge is... well, Jorge. Still a crazy shank. Fry and Gally have reunited (I still can't believe he's alive, by the way) and are best buddies as usual. I haven't noticed any changes in that one guy, Vince (who was apparently one of the main guys in the 'save Minho' program? Someone should've told me about this), but that's just because I only knew him for a day before I was taken. Everyone else is pretty much trying to get everything running here. Make it a new society. It's messy, but better than nothing. Most people here are traumatized by what happened. It makes it easier to understand you. Remember when you first told me you were depressed? It was a few days after that day, and I cried like a baby. I don't think I've ever told you that before. I get what you felt now. 

My hand hurts. So does my brain. It's kind of hard to write a letter and not sound cheesy - like you did - so I apologize for this in advance. Thomas forced me to do it, he said it would work. He misses you a lot. He misses Teresa as well. I don't know how I feel about her yet. I don't think I ever will. How is she up there? Or was she not sent to heaven? I wouldn't be surprised. 

Write me back if you can. It's weird not having you around.

\- Minho

**Author's Note:**

> minewt is such a Bromance™. i miss them.
> 
> while reading, you've probably noticed that he writes some things several times and mentions he doesn't remember what he wrote before. the reason i put this memory loss part in is because depression can cause memory loss and i believe that because of all the experiments wckd put minho through, he still has a hard time remembering what is/was fake and what is/was real. so, he wrote these parts several times because he a) couldn't remember writing them before or b) thinks that he wrote it in a dream/hallucination. i hope this made it clear lol  
> -mer


End file.
